LED (Light Emitting Diode) panels are used in signs and displays to provide video displays such as large video displays at sports venues, shopping malls, airports, entertainment venues, and the like. The video displays may be provided indoors such as in arenas, outdoors such as in stadiums, or on billboards along roadways. The video displays may display video images or still images.
The video display provided as a large display panel in a sports or entertainment venue should be viewable by viewers over a wide area of the audience and should provide a display of uniform brightness and seamless appearance to each viewer. The video display is formed by an arrangement of smaller LED panels mounted adjacent on another. An LED panel used in the video display includes an array of LED elements that are each provided with a reflector to increase the apparent size of each LED to the viewer and thereby improve the appearance of the display. The light baffle panels are affixed by screws to a printed circuit board assembly or other mounting panel on which the LED elements are mounted.
The screws that affix the light baffle to the printed circuit board assembly may be visible to the viewer. Depending on the orientation of the mounting screws, the user may be able to see either the heads of the mounting screws or the tips of the mounting screws. The mounting screws also interrupt the regular structure of the light baffle element. Thus, the screws affect the visual performance of the video display. The presence of mounting structures that are visible to the viewer detract from the appearance of the display, particularly if the viewer is able to discern the structure of the display rather than viewing the display as a seamless image.